Silent Hill: The Broken Soul
by Ares X 666
Summary: One man is reminded of his friends death from a horrible car accident in Silent Hill. possible Epilouge chapter in the future
1. The Crash

Silent Hill

Chapter 1

"Son of a bitch…" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. My once brown hair now had very visible shades of grey, my hands trembled with fear, and my eyes darted in every direction, only after a couple seconds, was I able to be able to look at my reflection. I jump at sounds of every unexpected noise, even during the day. My blood ran cold at every unknown tap in the dark, every breath that ran down my spine, and any thing that was slightly unexpected to me. My heavy leather jacket bore down upon my body and I breathed in lifeless fog. My dry lips searched for some sort of moisture. I turned on the faucet in front of me. I chugged down the water. I stopped and actually for the first time, tasted it. I spat it all over the mirror. I rubbed my hands together for any sort of warmth I could get. My jacket wasn't really helping my body temperature, and I knew that my car had plenty of heating, but something was keeping me here. Even if I had decided to leave at that exact moment, I knew something would be eating away at me from there on. Something inside me told me to stay, so… I did.

I moaned, "What the hell am I doing here, anyway? I looked around as I took in the environment for the first time, since I was too worried about what to do here, since after 3 hours of driving, I was kind of lost. I was in some kind of pre-historic bathroom, luckily for me, the faucets still worked. The paint had been chipped; the stench smelt of vomit and dried blood. The mirrors were either written with red spray-paint, or smashed. I tried using one of the toilets; it shot water back up at me when I flushed it. I stepped out of the bathroom and looked outside. I was in a parking lot outside of Toluca Lake. I set my arms on the short, cold brick wall that sent a slight chill through my arm. I turned around to take a look at my car. It wasn't too bad for a 20 year old driver. It was a Honda civic. It was a nice, small car perfect for a drive like the one I just took. I took a deep breath and look down the street. A huge iron gate was blocking the way. "Welcome" was spelled out on the gate. I looked underneath it and saw that there was a spot for an opening for a car to pass by. I walked over and examined it. I tried to pry open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Angry with myself, I turned to the left and noticed a piece of paper being blown in the wind. I went over and picked it up.

"Silent Hill" was written at the top of the map. I'd only been to this town once before. It was a vacation with me and my friends.

_"Dude, don't be such a wimp."_

_"Yeah, come on dude, we'll all go tog-"_

I heard the sound of a metal gate opening. I looked up and saw that the gate that was once impossible to open, had just opened. I ran back to my car and started the engine, but nothing came on. All I heard was the sputtering of the engine.

"Dammit." I got out of the car and looked around. The lake looked so peaceful, so calm. The wind was strong enough to be able to see the water splash in the distance. I turned around and looked through the tunnel. "Should I go in?" I kept asking myself.

_"She's here… they're here."_

I fixed up my jacket and wondered in the black, empty tunnel. As I walked, I could hear water dripping from possibly twenty feet away. Every one seemed to puncture some kind of childhood fear, not knowing what's in the darkness. As I walked cool, and calm, I was feeling the exact opposite. I felt terrified. I don't know how "they" could be here. The car crash killed them.

It was two years ago… We had just gotten in my friend's old van and were heading out to the bowling alley. It was about 2 in the morning, but the alley had a 2 day "24 hour deal," so we decided to go when no one else would be there. We all got in the car and drove off. I was sitting in the only seat in the back. Most of my friends were trying to convince me to go to "Heavens Night," the strip club across the street from the bowling alley. I'm no pervert, and I barely was able to get into the car, let alone bowl then go to a strip club, I'd fall asleep with some girl on me. Just then, I heard one of my friends scream as we ran straight through the only restraint between us and a 30 foot plunge. Our driver fell asleep at the wheel. I felt nothing, it was as if the world stopped for that one moment. I took of my jacket as fast as I could and broke through the window. I jumped out and luckily threw my jacket on the rail that we had hit. I was able to hang on and wait until someone called an ambulance and pulled me up.

Two years ago… unbelievable. Terror can happen in the strangest places.

It took me a while, but I finally got out of the tunnel. I took out the map and saw I was on Nathan Ave. I saw that the spot where our car crashed wasn't too far away from where I was. I started to run and I didn't stop, not even if my heart seemed to stop. I shut my eyes while running, I pictured the accident from the street. I began to feel tears in my eyes I pictured all my friends' dead bodies lying in that car. I slowed down and fell to my knees. Fifteen minutes of nonstop running had caught up. I tried to breathe slower and calmer breaths, but it only made breath harder. I finally got enough strength to stand back up. I looked around. Nothing of too much interest… just some buildings. I think one of the buildings was a fire department. I took out the map and saw where I was. No more than a mile away. I got my breath back and started to run again, but this time, when I stopped, it wasn't because I was tired. There was a huge gaping whole in the middle of the street.


	2. A Sign

Chapter 2

I was hesitant at first to go up to the whole in the middle of the street. I finally got the courage to crawl over and look down. I couldn't see the bottom of the whole. I grabbed a fairly big rock from the rubble and threw it down. I waited and waited for some kind of sound. I waited for three minutes and still heard nothing. I got up and looked around. Although I could see the other end of the street, it would be an impossible jump to make. I turned to my right and saw a sign that said "Rosewater Park." I looked at the map and saw that the road went a "U" pattern and possibly could from here and might be able to get me to the other side of the ditch that lay in front of me. I started to walk along the road. Every step I took was easily heard. It was a lot colder in this section of road than it was just a few steps back. There were trees that lined the sides of the walkway and each one had its own unique scent. It relaxed me and almost made me forget of the ditch. I continued farther and went at the end of the road. I looked to the left and back to the map. I just had to take another left and then I should be out of here. But then I heard a noise. It sounded like a gasping noise and sounded like something was dragging.

"Hello?" I said rather loudly. This town was deserted from life a second ago, maybe someone was over there. I started to run over to where the sound was and turned the corner and looked up a small set of stairs. Something was there, but it wasn't human. What stood there was something so impossible, that I almost fell over and just died right there. The thing smelt of death. Pain and sadness seemed to hang just overhead. Although it was anything but human, it did stand on two legs, but most of the body shined in the sunlight, it looked like it was made out of glass. The shoulders up though were burnt flesh and had a metal plate coming out of the head of it.

"What the hell is this thing?" I said as it started to charge at me with full force. "Holy shit!" I screamed as I tried to doge it, but it pinned me down. It was making these really disgusting noises that sounded like gurgling, gasping and puking all at the same time. I had nothing else to do. I brought my hand back and punched it as hard as I could. That threw it off balance as it staggered back and hit the wall. I got up and quickly looked around for something. By the wall, near the lake, there was a broken rail that looked somewhat rusted. I ran over and grabbed it and quickly swung around and hit the thing. I shut my eyes to focus more on the swing. I heard the shattering of glass and a slight thud of the part of the thing that was flesh, hit the ground. I looked down at the creature and saw that blood started to ooze out of the neck. Disgusted, I started to run out of the park and back into the street. I looked back and saw the huge gap in the street.

"Damn… what the hell was that thing?" I asked myself, knowing that I could give myself no answer. I looked forward and started to run toward the crash site."What the hell is going on here?" I continued running, only to come to another whole in the middle of the street.

"Fuck!" I screamed. I was out of options… the street in front of me was destroyed, and the street behind me would only get me back to where I started. I looked around me. To the right was the huge lake that, no matter when you looked at it, it always seemed like the most peaceful place on earth; and to my left… was a street! I looked at where it would lead me. Other than a gas station, the Brookhaven hospital was the only building I could go to.

"Son of a bitch…" I said to myself as I headed toward the hospital. Every step I took seemed to haunt me. The echo of my footsteps was so eerie, that I had serious doubts about finding all my friends. But I knew if they were here, they would be counting on me to find them. Plus, maybe there was a back road from the hospital that wasn't on the map. I was walking around, seeing if I could see any other signs of life that were actually human. The only reason I honestly didn't want to go to the hospital was because, well, I saw all my friends bodies in that hospital and I didn't ever want to go back there, but today, I knew I had to. And as I stepped up to the front doors, I felt a presence of evil, staring at me inside the building. I took a deep breath and opened the door and all at once, felt my soul leave my body.


	3. The Hospital

Chapter 3

The hospital was as abandoned as the town, cold, lifeless and bone-chillingly eerie. But as if it was hard enough to see outside with all the fog, it was even harder to see in here. It was so dark; I couldn't see inches of my in front of my face. There was almost no paint left on the walls and the tile was almost freezing. I put my hand against the wall to see if I could feel anything. I felt a piece of paper. I looked closer and saw that it was a map of the entire hospital. As I looked ahead of me there was a reception desk, there was a small window to hand over cash or whatever they needed. I decided since that was the first room I saw, I would try to open it first. I went over and turned the knob and it gave way and opened. I looked around, but really couldn't see anything until I turned to my left. On the floor was a small flashlight that I could fit in my jacket pocket. I looked around with the light and saw that this room was something tip over and shatter. The noise caught me so off guard; that I jumped and fell over. I just hoped that the noise wasn't too loud for anything else to hear. "Goddammit." I said to myself very quietly. I got up and looked around and looked at my map. The door ahead of me was labeled "Doc. Room." I looked up and saw that a message was written in blood. "Pain, pain, when will you go away?"

My heart froze as I read the message. It wasn't there before I fell over. I gathered every single amount of courage I had before I reached for the knob. I turned it and unfortunately to me, it was unlocked. I opened the door and heard another kind of gasping noise. I turned around to see another monster; this one was even more gruesome than the one I saw in the park. Its entire body was covered with blood and barbed wire was taking its place as a strait jacket. It gave a harsh screech and walked toward me. Every step it took caused more and more blood to pour down its body. As I looked at the creature, I remembered that I dropped that rail I had used to kill the creature in the park while running from it. I backed away and tipped over a table. I looked down at it and I saw that a colt .45 handgun sitting on the floor. I grabbed and ran out of the room, while examining the clip at the same time. I ran out of the reception office as well and ran over to the next door. I turned the knob, no response. I ran to the next door, locked. I had lost most hope when I ran to the next door, but this one opened. I looked around and saw that in the middle of the room, was a glass separating one side from the other. I went over to the glass and looked on the other side. There wasn't a door for someone like a patient or someone from the faculty to get on the other side. There was a bed covered in a white sheet on the other side of the dirt covered glass. It didn't look like anything was under it, but it still struck fear in me. I got my gun ready as I walked back to the door in case that monster was there. Thankfully, there wasn't any sign of it. I continued to walk down the hallway and I turned right. I opened the door closest to me. As I walked in, I saw another hospital bed, this one covered in a dark red sheet. I thought it could have been blood, but I said quietly; "this is a hospital, they wouldn't do that to someone…"

I still wasn't sure though. I walked over and pulled over the sheet. On the bed was a body with knives that were gouged into an already split open stomach. My stomach churned as I backed away and placed my arm on the wall. I started to puke.

I wiped my mouth and looked over at the body. It was sitting up… looking at me with its pure white eyes. Guts started to fall from his stomach. It started to mouth words, but I couldn't understand what it was trying to say. The only words I got from it were: agony, and death. I shut my eyes in fear and when I looked back, it was sitting back on the table, with the sheet still covering the body. I stood up and ran out of the room. As I looked at the wall in front of me, another message appeared. "Memory," was all it said. I walked around trying to open all the doors left in the first floor, but most of the locks were shattered. I went to the last door, which on the map said it was a staircase. I turned the knob and opened the door. I heard something creaking upstairs. I decided that I would go downstairs before seeing what it was. I was so damn terrified. I ran downstairs and looked behind me to see if there was anything there. I continued to run until I hit a wire fence.

"What the fuck?" I said to myself. Well, the faculty must have had something down here that they wanted to keep to themselves. I ran back upstairs and heard the creaking again. I steadily made it up the stairs and toward the noise.

"help…me…." A voice said in the distance. I barely made it to the door after hearing the voice. I held the gun ready as I opened the door. "help…me…" the voice came back. It was a woman's voice. "Hello?" I called, hoping for an answer. "help…me…" was all that came back. I heard footsteps in the distance and I turned to the left and looked down a hallway, but there was nothing there. "help…me…" the voice called again. "Keep talking, I'll find you!" I called. I ran around the corner and looked around. Curled up in a ball, in the corner of the room, was a girl dressed in a nurse outfit. "help…me.." She said again. I walked over toward her. She looked up at me with blood red eyes. She reached for me, her arm was covered with syringes. She instantly stood up and her head shook in a very violent motion. I held the gun to her head as she walked toward me. My hands shook as I pulled the trigger.


	4. Your Turn

Chapter 4

The nurse's body fell to the floor as her entire body twitched and she let out screeching noises as blood squirted from the place I shot. Disgusted… I turned away and looked down the hallway. I walked down and tired to open the two doors, but both of them wouldn't open. I sighed as I turned back around to leave and explore the rest of the hospital. My heart sank as I heard a door opening in the distance.

"help…me." Voices said in the distance.

I checked my magazine clip. I had about 8 shots left. It should get me through this. I turned the corner and shut my eyes and fired three shots and heard a body fall over. I opened my eyes and saw two of the nurses were still walking toward me with a scalpel. I ran back down the hallway, and waited for them to get over here. I steadied my aim, and saw a faint glow that was probably coming from the knife. I then saw the syringed arms come out from behind the wall. I backed up and hit a small bed. I turned and checked if there was anything behind it. Luckily, there wasn't. I turned back around and came face to face with one of the nurses. She started to scream madly as she thrust the scalpel into my side.

I screamed and put my hand over the wound as I raised my gun to the nurses missing eyes, and fired. She seemed to be unhurt from the blast as she continued toward me. I put both hands on the gun and fired two more shots into her skull as part of it came off.

Surprisingly, the pain was almost overwhelming from the knife wound. I knew it wasn't very deep. And from this pain, I knew I was lucky since anything more might have killed me. I got up and started to walk down the hallway again. I turned the corner and was stabbed again by another nurse. I was backing away with blood dripping out of the second wound.

"She got me in the same spot." I said to myself in disbelief. I raised the gun and emptied the rest of the clip in the nurse's stomach.

The pain was unbelievably immense, I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground and right before I blacked out, I saw another blood written message on the ceiling.

"Your Turn…"

(please don't be mad at me for this really short chapter. )


	5. Flesh

This chapter is somewhat different than my others. this is really more of a character development chapter more than anything. Hope you enjoy

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes and awoke with a mind bursting headache. What had happened? Where the hell was I?

I looked around the room I was in. It was a very small room, with blood seemingly pouring out of the walls. The room smelt of rotting corpses. I was sitting on a rather large table that was screwed into the ground. There was a hole in the middle of the ceiling which let some light shine into the room.

I got up and went over to the wall. Was something behind it making this god awful stench? The wall seemed to shimmer from the faint light from the whole near the top of the room. I brought my hand to the wall only to quickly jerk it back.

_Flesh_

This wall was made up of flesh… burning flesh. This was impossible. Those nurses couldn't do something like this. They weren't nearly tall enough to reach the top of….

_Something massive must have done this…_

The realization hit me like a bullet to the head, which collided with a sharp sting. The headache was getting worse, along with my fear. Whatever had done this… I surely did not want to meet. Something that big… even with my gun, could slaughter me and pick my bones clean. If I even wanted to think about defeating the thing… I'd need a more powerful gun. I reached in my back pocket to see if I still had the gun I had found in that room.

_Gone_

I could hear the voice of some kind of power snicker in my misfortune. In my fear and frustration, I punched the wall in front of me with all my strength. The wall gave a sickening crunch and some of it gave way and almost disintegrated before me. As the flesh peeled and burnt away, I was almost positive I heard a voice. A chilling, but at the same time… almost soothing voice that made my heart race with fear but also calmed me down. I looked around the room to see if I could see where the voice had come from… but there was nothing. The stench of corpses still remained, the light still came from the whole in the ceiling, and the table still had spots of blood.

_Something else was different…_

No. There couldn't be anything different… There wasn't anything different. It was exactly the same as it was when I opened my eyes. I looked where the flesh was peeling away and saw a door behind it. I gathered up my courage and turned the doorknob. I wasn't in the hospital anymore.

"Then where am I?" I asked myself.

My entire body started to shake with fear. If I didn't know where I was, then how could I even think about finding my friends? The idea seemed so incredibly simple when I got here. But now… oh Jesus, it was a nightmare. I haven't even come close to finding the crash site. How many monsters could still be in this town?

_Silent Hill…_

By now… just saying the name of the town seemed like it would just say something in your mind. _Something bad happened there_.

It just was one of those names…

I couldn't hold it back anymore… the fear had taken the best of me. I felt tears swell in my eyes.

In the hospital, I had a map and knew at least where I was going. Here… I could barely see anything.

_Lonely_

The word had stuck with me until 11th grade. When I met my first girlfriend… who was also my biggest lost in the crash. But that word suited me more than ever right now.

_"Lonely… Leon's so lonely." _

That's what everyone used to say to me. My fear began to turn into anger. Her face after they brought her into the hospital… that face. Burnt, bloody and bruised. Until that time, I had never cried in public, but seeing the face of that girl I had waited for over 16 years for, just gone, ripped to pieces. All of them had died. Her and my 3 best friends.

_This place_

Something about this place…Silent Hill… I had tried to forget that day until today.

_"Why have you abandoned us? We always said we would never leave each other behind… why did you?" _

That's what the letter said. It even had all their signatures at the end of the letter.

_Alex _

_John _

_Chris _

_Alessa   
_

As I read the letter that day, so many memories echoed through my mind as I wondered…

_"How..?"_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned on the flashlight and began to venture forward into the unknown darkness that lay before me.


	6. The Leap of What You Gave Up

Chapter 6

"Fuck…" I groaned. The headache was getting worse. I continued to walk though, despite the searing pain.

I was in a long black hallway on a small suspending bridge. It was swaying back and forth between my weight. The ceiling was dripping water. I tried to open my mouth to get some, but when some did, it tasted like fresh blood. The flashlight proved my thoughts wrong since I though that blood was dripping from the ceiling. The flashlight showed water, clear water. Not a hint of red was seen in the many drops of water falling from the ceiling.

I continued to walk down the hallway. The small bridge seemed to get smaller and smaller as I continued down. My heart froze when I heard a small pebble probably no more than 5 feet behind me, get kicked toward me. My entire body, suddenly stricken with fear, turned around and shakily looked in front of my with the flashlight never pointing in one spot for more than a second. I looked around the entire hallway. Nothing

_Nothing…_

Shit… was I hearing things? No… I couldn't be. I wasn't crazy. Well, even if I was just hearing things, I was completely terrified. I quickly turned around and ran as fast as I could, constantly checking the ground below me with my flashlight to see if it was getting smaller.

_It was_

It had gotten so small, that I couldn't run if I wanted to. It was a little bit thicker than a balance beam.

"Fuck." I kept saying over and over, knowing that if there was something behind me… I'd be dead within a minute. I tried my best not to lose my balance, and eventually made it to the end of the bridge. As soon as it ended, I ran as fast as I could until I came to a door. It was covered with rust and above it read another sentence written in blood:

_Where did you go?_

Is this the door to my destination? Could my friends all be behind this one door?

I couldn't wait any longer. I had gone through enough horror to put anyone in an asylum. I didn't want to see anything more. I walked over to the door with some caution, and turned the knob.

_Nothing is here._

Beyond this door was nothing. Not even the flashlight showed some kind of floor, ceiling, or any walls.

"No fucking way…" I said quietly. I backed up and turned around to see if there was anything that I had missed back beyond the bridge.

As I turned around, I was filled with more disbelief as there was no longer a hallway, but a brick wall with a sentence carved into the bricks:

_How strong is your faith?_

What did that mean? I turned back around and looked out the door. I looked back up above the door where the message was. A different one was in its place.

_The Leap of What You Gave Up_

I gathered my courage and walked over to the door. I looked down into the empty darkness and knelt down and felt around the air with my hand. I couldn't feel anything.

"Am I supposed to jump this?" I asked myself. "There's nothing here!" Suddenly, the headache returned and I clutched my head in terrible pain. I started to lose my balance and only concentrated on the intense pain that was shuddering through my entire body. I fell backwards through the door and was once again placed in that car, flying through the air to hit the ground. My heart raced with fear as I watched through the window as the ground got closer and closer…

* * *

No... this isn't the end of the story. please review. i'm in desperate need of more feedback. 


	7. The Night at the Hotel

Chapter 7 

_You lost your angel…_

My eyes slowly opened. My vision was fairly blurry, but still not impossible to see. I awoke in the bowling alley. Luckily, my flashlight was still in my pocket. I turned it on in the cold darkness that seemed to envelop my body. I breathed fast and was ready for any kind of monster that awaited me in the unseen. I took a few steps forward when I heard footsteps. My heart raced faster as I walked toward the closest door near the back of the room. I heard chains behind the door that I was steadily approaching. My shaking hand turned the knob and I jumped through, quickly examining the entire room in a fit of panic.

The room was empty.

_So is your heart_

I gave a nervous laugh to myself. What the hell was I thinking? I have to find everyone. I turned back around and went out the door. I walked past the twenty or so isles and past a small table filled with a half eaten box of pizza. The desk was covered with dust, but a small dust written message was written near the box of pizza.

_Your next._

I smeared my hand over the message, causing it do disappear. I didn't want to see something like that at this time… I just needed to find my friends and to know that they leave this town safely.

I walked out of the bowling alley and out into the town. I looked at my map.

_So close_

I was only about 5 minutes away from the crash site. My heart raced with excitement and fear. But I knew that I had made it this far and I didn't want to be here any longer more than I needed to. I looked to the right and ran. I made it to the intersection, and turned another right. I could see the support beam where our car hit. I went over to the broken beam and looked down. There was the car. Smashed and destroyed. I slowly made my way down the angled cliff. I started to lie on my stomach and get down the cliff little by little. It seemed like the safest way down the cliff.

_How much longer?_

I climbed down for what seemed like hours… and still didn't seem very far down. I looked back up, and I was right next to the support beam. "What the fuck?" I said to myself. It seemed hopeless… it seemed like I hadn't moved at all. How was this even possible?

_Was it the town?_

I gave myself another nervous laugh as I ascended back up to the street. That was impossible… towns can't do things like this. I passed it of as a sign of insanity… but I'm sure that somewhere in my head, I was going over the idea like it was the origin of life.

I looked to my right… the only other place that I could go. I took another quick look at my map. There were really only 2 buildings of interest. The first I would pass up unless I didn't find anything in the

_Last place they were alive_

…hotel.

The other building was the Historical Society, which didn't mean anything to any of us. We just passed it by as if it was a Barney stage show. I stared to walk toward the one other building that we had stayed at… that terrible night two years ago.

_It was room 215, and although this was our vacation spot… we were bored. We had just gone to the amusement park the day before, and the lake the day before that. _

_Alex looked at me and Alessa with a weird look. We were holding hands on the edge of our bed._

_"What?" We both said at the same time._

"_Nothing." He said with a bit of laughter in his voice._

_I shook my head and gave a small chuckle._

_John came over to the rest of us and handed me a cigarette._

"_Thanks man." I said as I took it and lit it._

_Alessa gave me a stern look and shook her head._

_I laughed, "What? It's just a cigarette." I said after I inhaled some smoke and breathed it out. _

"_Those things will kill you before you know it."_

_I couldn't help but laugh once more. "I've only been smoking for a few months now. I'll be fine for a couple more years." I said, then I took another drag on the cigarette. After the smoke had cleared from my mouth, I looked over at Chris, who was writing on his laptop. "Hey, Chris?" I called over to him. He looked up. "Here we are on vacation… tryin to have a good time… and you have to fuck it up with your goddamn writing."_

_Chris looked at me with a jokingly angry voice. "Hey Leon…" he said._

_I gave him a curious look._

"_Fuck you." He said, laughing. _

_John walked over and snatched Chris's laptop from him. Chris gave him a punch right into the face. The whole room suddenly was filled with laughter. _

_I inhaled some more smoke, but it was too much at once. I started to cough and Alessa put her arms around the back of my neck._

"_I told you…" She said, while patting my back._

"_Come on…" I said calmly. "Its one damn cough." I said with some laughter._

"_Hey guys! Check this out!" Chris shouted, still looking at his laptop._

_We all went over to his laptop and saw what was on the screen. _

"_A one time offer... 48 hour deal at the bowling alley?" John read. "Hell yes, I'm there." He said as he grabbed jacket._

_I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. We all got ready and left the hotel and got into the van. The time was 3 A.M._

I was in front of the hotel. My shaking hand about to open the door, when I looked up into the fog covered sky and said; "Why me?"

Then I opened the door.


	8. Organs

Chapter 8

_Your angel without wings…_

The door of the hotel creaked open and dust fell from the top of the hinges and the darkness inside seemed to shoot at me like a bullet. I backed away from the door, turning my head around back into the lake behind me. It seemed to calm me down well enough to enter the hotel. I walked over and entered the door, which quickly shut behind me, forcing me to use my flashlight. This first hallway seemed to stretch for a while, more than I remember. I took cautious steps toward the stairs leading down into the basement. My heart froze as I heard screams coming from the bottom of the stairs. I bolted down the stairs without a second thought.

The end of the stairs was covered in a trail of blood that ran from the stairs to the right which, after following, led to the bar. I walked over and opened the door.

As soon I stepped in, I could tell that death had played some kind of part. I just could sense it. I followed the blood stains to the wall and finally looked up. There in front of me, was a man, face covered in blood and hard to make out, organs seemed to be ripped out of his chest, and displayed in stigmata. I backed away, eyes still fixed on the distorted face of the man. As I was walking backwards, I tripped on a stool and fell on my back. My heart quickened inside my chest as I began to tremble when blood started to drip on my face. I turned my head up toward the ceiling in a shaking matter.

_The organs_

All the organs were all strewn up on the ceiling. There was blood dripping and pieces beginning to fall off. I desperately wanted to move, or even just to move a muscle would be a relief, but my body was so paralyzed with fear… nothing could move. My heart beat seemed to be extremely slow, despite my fear. My hands shook as I started to get control of my body again, and my heart beat picked up its pace and I started to get back up.

"Dear god…" I whispered as I looked into the blood drenched face one last time before I went pass the bar and into another room.

The door opened with extreme ease as I entered. Across the room was another door with a piece of paper taped to the wall. I walked over and tore it off. It was a map to the hotel. Apparently, after looking around the room I was in… I was in the kitchen. There didn't seem too much of interest in this room, so I tried to open the door that the map was taped on. It didn't budge.

"Fuck." I said angrily. I turned back around and put my arm over a portion of my eyes to avoid seeing the figure in the room again. I opened the door and put my arm on top of the bar and tried to jump over it. I failed at the task and slammed my face into the hard, wooden floor.

"Ouch… that wasn't smart." I said to myself. The pain in my face finally seemed to be stopping. Suddenly, I heard Alessa's voice. She seemed to be right next to me… whispering into my ear.

_You left us… you left us to die in the crash._

_The crash that ended our lives._

I bolted up from the ground and landed on my back, my eyes surveying every spot in the room. The body was missing, as well as the organs… but no sign of Alessa.

My heart seemed to sink into my stomach when I got up from the floor.

_Where did the body go?_

_Did she take it?_

I couldn't think of any other explanation. My mind was now probably hallucinating, as the stench of organs, blood and vomit remained heavily in the room.

I started to doubt my religion at this point. Why would God allow this place to exist? It was at this time that my mind seemed to relax from all the questions as my entire body became weak and useless. I fell limply to the floor.

I could still move my eyes and breathe, and at this time… that was all I cared about. I didn't want to die… not here, not now. It wasn't long before my body regained control and I got back up. I walked extremely fast to the door and bolted back up the stairs to the first floor of the hotel.

When I made it back up the stairs… I held my hand against the corner of the wall leading back down the stairs and leading to the left hallway of the first floor, and started to puke. Soon, the fear had gotten the best of me as I started to make a run for the front door, but only to find it bolted shut.

My heart sank so far into my stomach, I though it was going to feel it in my foot. "FUCK!" I cried. I spun back around. "Hello?!" I cried, begging someone would answer. But I got silence in response. I slid down the door on my back and sat down, head crouched over. My depression sank deeper when I came to the conclusion that I couldn't find them. I had come this far and hadn't found a single clue, but faced hell just to find nothing.

I sat lying there near the door for no longer than five minutes before I looked up and looked back down those stairs leading to the basement. I felt my whole body shake with fear, thinking about the body and Alessa's voice. I turned on my flashlight and walked up to the stairs. I looked on both sides of the stairs. There were two doors, probably leading to the main lobby. I walked over to the left one, and opened it.


	9. The Unknown Truth

Chapter 9 

The door seemed to creak from the pressure that I was pushing on the door. I looked down onto the carpet. It was very soft and softened my footsteps through this empty hotel. My heart raced as my creative imagination put all sorts of monsters in the darkness. I envisioned a child, his face missing and slits carved with a knife engraved into their head, missing their legs, and forced to walk on their hands.

Another was a person, split in half, his organs were the only thing holding him together. Every step he took seemed to pour out more guts from his stomach, yet he still continued to walk.

I shuddered from the thought.

I continued to walk around the staircase and followed the carpet up to the second floor. I got up to the top and on the door in front of me was a message:

_When your heart stops beating… you can still feel pain._

I walked over to the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Dammit." I said to myself. I shook off the anger, knowing I had much more to worry about. I walked to my left and tried to open the door. It gave way. I looked over and saw that the door across the hallway said "212-220."

_Our room was 215…_

I sprinted toward the door for 215, and my heart stopped when I saw that the door was missing, as well as room 215. I turned to room 213 and opened the door. Everything was there. The room was in a perfect condition. It was dusty, but in a very good condition.

"What…the…fuck?" I said as my heart began to race. I turned over to the door linking the two rooms. I turned the doorknob and the door gave way. I walked into room 215.

_This isn't our room…_

I left the room. I turned around and looked at the door number.

_217._

Something doesn't want me in our room…

I tried out all the other rooms in the 2nd floor east wing of the hotel. All of them opened, yet provided no clues. Angered at myself, I went in front of 215 again. I opened the door and saw a blue haze, and heard a roar of a car engine. Then from my left, I heard a child laughing. I quickly turned around and saw the same child I saw in my head when I entered this hotel. It held a knife it its mouth, and charged at me, running on its hands. I backed away and bumped into the wall. I looked through the window and saw that a piece of glass was missing from the window. I looked down and saw a shimmering light. I bent down and picked it up and ducked as the child jumped at me. I rolled past him and made a sprint for the door leading back into the lobby. I heard the child make these blood chilling screeching noises that make people scream themselves awake from nightmares. I made it do the door and opened it and quickly shut it behind me.

I sat there with my back against the door, breathing very heavily when I looked in front of me and saw the door across the hallway open and saw organs spilling from an open stomach.

"No… this is impossible. These couldn't be created out of my own mind!" I cried. I stood up and tried to make a break for the stairs, but the creature was faster I had expected him to be. He started to run at me. I threw the piece of glass at his head, and got a direct hit between the eyes. The creature fell over, falling off the stairs and landing at the base. My heart didn't seem to slow down as I turned back around and looked at the main doors of the second floor. There was a map of the hotel stuck to the door. I reached over and picked it up. It had all the floors of the hotel, but the left side of every floor was missing. It was as if that part of the building had never existed. I went over to the other side and opened the door. Everything was still there. I went past the elevators and the stairs and went toward the door that said: "201-209"

There wasn't a doorknob. It was just a plain door. There was no way to open it. I ran up the stairs toward the 3rd floor and tried the door. Again, no doorknob, but a blood message laid near the top of the door.

_The Truth Needs To Be Known…_

I backed away from the door. "What truth?!" I backed away and turned around, but the entire hotel was missing. I looked down and saw I was standing on nothing. I was in a purple haze. I looked in front of me and saw a door. I started to run toward it. I opened the door and was standing in front of room 215. I opened the door and walked into our old room. The closet was to my left, while the beds were on my right. I walked over to the beds and sat down at the edge of the right one. I could feel Alessa's arms around my neck like that night. I looked toward the rest of the room and saw 2 pieces of paper on the floor. I picked up the first one I had seen. It was being pushed by an unseen force. I picked it up.

_Try your luck at a 48 hour bowling alley deal. June 3-4 only._

An advertisement for our doom…

I picked up the other one. Obituary was written at the top of the paper. Only 5 names were written on the paper. June 4th was the date.

_Jonathan Greeves _

_Alex Kennedy _

_Christopher Stevenson_

_Alessa __Gillespie_

_Leon Rowe_

I stared at the paper in disbelief. "Leon Rowe?" That couldn't be. I survived the crash. I looked up and saw a message.

_The Unknown Truth…_


	10. I'm Finishing What I The Town Started

Chapter 10 

My heart stopped beating, yet I still continued to walk, I still continued to breath. I sat in the small wooden chair that was near the window, looking outward toward the lake. My body became very weak and limp. The sun was pouring into the room; dust was floating around my body. I tried to stand up, but my body refused to move. I strained my entire body, until my strength finally came back. I shakily stood up and went over to the glass door, and opened it. I stepped onto the stone balcony and looked out into the lake.

The lake swayed in the slight breeze, the fog was finally letting up. The first hole I had come across was now filled back with street. My hair blew to my left as I reached out with my hand and placed my finger on the lake and could actually feel the lakes water touch my hand. I sighed.

"Everything seems so peaceful… one last thing to see, I guess." I bowed my head, then turned around and went back into our old room. I sat back down in the wooden chair, and waited for death to take my soul, the thing that was really walking around this town. I began to realize I had come here to find my friends, yet I hadn't seen them here at all.

I set my head on my hands and breathed deeply. Was I the only one that had died? Was my mind telling me something that I had forgotten?

I stood up, left the room, and left the hotel. I walked the entire way back to where I had started. The fog had completely gone, and I could see the town for what it was, one of the prettiest towns in the United States. I set my hands in my pockets and felt the heat rise in my hands, they began to sweat, and I quickly took them back out. I walked past Toluca Lake once again. I looked over at the trees swaying softly in the distant wind. I could again smell their unique scents. I continued walking until I stopped in front of the tunnel leading out of Silent Hill. I turned back around and looked back at the town one last time before I ventured out and left. As I was walking through the tunnel, I began to hear a heart beat. It wasn't mine, but something else's. I looked around and ran out of the tunnel toward my car.

As soon as I stepped out of the tunnel, I was sitting in a hospital bed, doctors all around me, saying in-audible words. I looked in between my feet and saw all the lights in the room darken and saw the door in front of me open with a yellow glow around it. My eyes grew with terror as the door opened and I saw the charred body of Alessa come forward with a scalpel in her hand as she walked toward my left side. She held the scalpel up with her skin peeling off burnt insides. Her charred face came closer to mine as she kissed me.

"Don't worry." She said as she brought the knife closer to my stomach. "I'm only finishing what this town left."

Then I watched her began to cut away at my body.


End file.
